A hook apparatus is arranged in a room of a vehicle and is used to hang a rope or the like. Since a hook of the hook apparatus is troublesome if it protrudes when not in use, it is configured such that it can be stored (see the patent document 1 and the like).
A hook apparatus disclosed in the patent document 1 includes a substantially U-shaped hook body having two bearing parts in the two ends thereof, a shaft capable of being inserted into the bearing parts of the hook body so as to support the hook body rotatably, a metal bracket for supporting the shaft, a base frame placed on the metal bracket and capable of storing the hook body when not in use, and a plate spring fixed to the base frame for energizing the hook body. The hook body includes cam surfaces on the outer surfaces of the bearing parts, and the plate spring is capable of coming into elastic contact with the cam surfaces of the hook body to hold the hook body in a stored state and in a draw-out position.